Disregarding Henry
Disregarding Henry is the seventh episode of season two. Synopsis Jake enters Henry in the school talent show after hearing Henry's poor singing. He also books him a gig on the T.V. show, Wacky Pet Tricks! To prevent Henry from becoming humiliated, Adam attempts to take his place. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Henry Armadillo *Burt Rivendale Minor Roles *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Principal Pixiefrog *Mr. Hornbill *Miss Chameleon *Coach Gills *Amazon Kevin (Cameo) *Zira Cornelius (Cameo) *Truffles Duvall (Cameo) *Old Joe (Cameo) *Phineas Porpoise (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Daniel Calamari (Non-Speaking Cameo) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Rum Raisin – Alex Pinto (opening) * Latin Holiday – Lee Jacobs (“Hey, Adam! You gotta check this out!”) * What’s The Time – Tony Tape, Klaus Fischer (Talent Show Tonight) * Funk Me – Steve Johnson, Chris Slack (Ingrid and Lupe’s act) * Indian Boots – Horst Bredow (Burt Rivendale introduces himself) * Italian Summer – Hendric Haydegg (Henry in a dress) * The Show Goes On (A) – Chris Walden (Wacky Pet Tricks! intro) * The Show Goes On © – Chris Walden (the curtain drops) * Beach Parade – Armando Trovajoli (ending) Quotes :blows bubble gum bubbles through his ears :Adam: What are you doing, Jake? :Jake: Practicing my act for the talent show. :Windsor: Uh, Jake? Didn't you get banned from the talent show, for what you did last year? :is shocked and the bubble gum bubbles pop :Jake: angry Thanks for bursting my bubble, by bringing that up, Windsor! ---- :Adam: What happened last year? :Lupe: Let's just say, the bubbles came out, ... somewhere else. Somewhere, horrible! ---- :looks for someone to mentor :Jake: I got it! You'll be my protégé. :Adam: You already asked me that! :Jake: Oh ... what was your answer? ---- :Jake: That is the best barit ... falset ... alto-ano ... uh, ... You sing good! ---- :Jake: What's your name, kid? :Henry: Well, it's Henry, Jake. You know that. :Jake: Well, Henrietta, I'm gunna make you a star! :Henry: It's Henry. I'm a boy. :beat :Jake: confused Well, if you say so. ---- :Jake: Adam, you gotta check this out. Harriet is amazing! :Henry: It's Henry! Hen-ry! :Jake: condescending Not now, sweetie. Jakey's talking. ---- :and Jake regard Henry :Adam: Jake, are you serious? He's terrible! Henry No offense. :Henry: None taken. ---- :Pixiefrog speaking into a microphone that's too tall for him, meaning he has to constantly jump to the mic's height, breaking his speech into parts :Pixiefrog: Welcome to the annual Charles Darwin Middle School ... talent show, where all your favorite students ... and some other ones will perform for your viewing pleasure. ... Now let's give a big round of applause to our first performers, ... Ingrid and Lu ... pe. ---- :Chameleon judges Henry's performance and tries not to be too mean :Chameleon: Henry, you're a very, ... eh ... eh ... special boy. ---- :Coach Gills: That was the worst performance I've ever seen! No offence. ---- :Adam: They're cheering for him because they're mocking him. :Windsor: True. Once again, our sense of irony has trumped our sense of decency, turning another untalented every man into a star. ---- :Adam: Jake! Let go! :Jake: Never! ---- :Jake: Man friend, you crazy. ---- :Henry: Now Jake can ruin your life, by exploiting your mediocre talent. No offence. :Adam: offended None taken. Trivia *The title is a pun on the film Regarding Henry. *In the audience, you can see Amazon Kevin, Zira Cornelius, Truffles Duvall, and Old Joe. *Henry is revealed to be two feet tall. *Jake was banned from entering the talent show due to his bubble gum going wrong by come out somewhere disgusting. (Suspiciously his butt) *''Billboard Gag:'' Talent Show Tonight! May not Actually contain Talent. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Henry Episodes